November 27, 2014 NXT results
The November 27, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 23, 2014. Summary With TakeOver: R Evolution just two weeks away, tensions are reaching a boiling point in NXT. In addition to the blockbuster NXT Championship Match between Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn, the rest of the card is beginning to take shape, with bouts for the NXT Women's and Tag Team Titles being announced. Also, the rivalry between Finn Bálor, Hideo Itami and The Ascension could not be contained, as a pier six brawl broke out! Marcus Louis was set to take on Tyler Breeze, though he's still struggling with his new, bald look. A disgusted Prince Pretty seemingly refused to take on the Superstar he dubbed “the uggo of all uggos” at first. Breeze got over his queasiness quickly, pulling off the towel covering Louis’ shaved dome and berated the bald Frenchman before hitting him with the Beauty Shot to win the match. Louis exploded into a rage, shrieking “All of you did this to me!” at the NXT Universe before stopping immediately. Almost in a trance, Marcus Louis stalked out of the NXT Arena and into the Florida night. Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady were feeling the holiday spirit on Thanksgiving night, surprising Carmella with the return of the competitor she bested in her debut, the grappler known simply as “Blue Pants.” The rematch did not go much better for “Blue Pants,” who was forced to tap out to Carmella's devastating submission hold. One week after The Vaudevillains mocked them with a pair of masked little people, NXT Tag Team Champions The Lucha Dragons chose to let their actions in the ring serve as their response. Unfazed by their TakeOver opponents’ mind games, Kalisto & Sin Cara were ready for action against Jason Jordan & Tye Dillinger. Though Jordan & Dillinger tried to use their strength to overpower the champions, The Lucha Dragons’ speed was too much for them to handle. Kalisto put Jordan away with Salida Del Sol to earn the victory. Despite NXT Women's Champion Charlotte telling her to stay away from Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch, Bayley marched to the ring and declared that she would be bullied no more. Unfortunately for Bayley, without Charlotte there to back her up, Sasha and Becky had a 2-on-1 advantage and viciously attacked Bayley's knee and mocked her until officials and trainers helped her from the ring. Tyson Kidd may have been extra confident heading into his match with Finn Bálor, but the Irish-born Superstar was out to make a statement in his first singles NXT match. Bálor was able to match speed and holds with Kidd, though the Hart Dungeon graduate was not afraid to use his wife, Natalya, as a shield when things got too dicey. Bálor looked to be on the verge of victory when he had Kidd in perfect position for his top-rope double stomp, but The Ascension stormed the ring and attacked him. When Hideo Itami ran to the ring to even the odds, there was no stopping the all-out brawl between the teams that will meet at TakeOver. Officials and members of the NXT roster tried their best to stop them, but chaos reigned as NXT went off the air. Results ; ; *Tyler Breeze defeated Marcus Louis (3:15) *Carmella (w/ Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore) defeated Leva Bates (0:50) *The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated Jason Jordan & Tye Dillinger (3:30) *Finn Bálor defeated Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) via Disqualification (9:30) Image Gallery 5-27-14 NXT 1.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 2.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 3.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 4.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 5.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 6.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 7.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 8.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 9.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 10.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 11.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 12.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 13.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 14.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 15.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 16.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 17.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 18.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 19.jpg 5-27-14 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #125 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #251 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events